Days Gone By
by AngelaLeeHarden
Summary: Sick of Jack's constant mistakes, Wuya decides to train the teen, albeit difficult, the witch succeeds and Jack becomes an unstoppable force. Defeating the Xiaolin Warriors, he steals the Wu and FINALLY takes over the world. Months into his reign he becomes lonely and takes Raimundo as his Queen giving the monks ONE chance at defeating him, this ends up giving Rai mixed feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I'm really late for this fandom but I digress, my newest friend, RAZRMotors13 asked that I create a fanfiction for her favorite couple and well, that's why I'm here, I used to watch this when it was new but I kinda forgot about it because back then I never really thought about slash or anything like that, now that I'm older, it's much more obvious. Anyway, I found that I happen to like Jack/Raimundo a lot more than I thought I would, Jack being the DOMINATE one in the relationship, or at least when it comes to sex :-p

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Days Gone By**

Rancorous wailing solos dominated the _lair _of Jack Spicer as he concentrated upon the latest addition to his already large robot army he was currently creating, so enticed with his machinery and making sure he had everything just right, he hadn't noticed that a certain Heylin witch had appeared from nowhere, her dark forest green eyes boring holes into the back of the oblivious teen's head as he rocked out to the horrid noise people considered _music _nowadays.

"Jack." she growled, the teen continued head-banging, letting out a feral growl, she shot a burst of magic at the noise maker causing Jack to shriek, jumping 10 feet in the air before pivoting upon his heel to look at the intruder,

"W-Wuya?" Jack stammered, shock evident upon his features, he began twiddling his thumbs, "What uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that your latest performance within the Xiaolin Showdown was pitiful." the witch spat,

"So, I don't see what the big deal is," Jack groused, placing his goggles upon his forehead, leaning against the table behind him, "Besides, isn't that my you would call my _usual _performance?"

"Normally, but this time, it was worse!" Wuya exclaimed, "It was so bad that it actually hurt to watch! Even the Xiaolin Monks seemed to consider forfeiting the Wu to you! **That's **how bad it was!"

"Look, if you just came here to belittle me and nag me to death then you can see yourself out," Jack growled, turning to face his unfinished robot, "If not then get to the point sister, I have more important things to do with my time than listen to a hag like you."

The witch's painted lips pulled back into a feral snarl, baring her fangs at the red headed teen who remained oblivious to this action, the witch half considered throttling the little ingrate before she took a steadying breath - she came here to strike a deal with the pathetic boy and she was going to make sure she saw it through to the end, or at least until she tired of the useless villain's antics.

"Very well," Wuya breathed, "I came here to strike a deal with you."

"What is it this time?" Jack asked, rather annoyed, "World domination? A partnership? In case you haven't noticed, that hasn't exactly worked out for the best – besides, I don't need you, and I got my Jack-Bots to back me up. Isn't that right Jack-Bot 583?"

"Yes Master." Jack-Bot 583 agreed in that monotonous voice each robot had, "Would you like a cookie?"

"Get me some milk with that too, would you?"

"Sure thing, Master."

Wuya felt a throbbing pain forming between her ears, rubbing her temples with the pads of her fingers, she took another steadying breath, the 1500 year old witch calmed herself once more – just how many of these bots did Jack have exactly?

"It will be different this time."

"How so?" Jack questioned, looking over his shoulder, brow raised in question,

"Not **only **will we form an alliance yet again, but I will also take the time to train you in various forms of fighting," Wuya thrummed dangerously, "Enough as to where you, Jack Spicer, will be able to hold your own against those monks without so much as breaking a sweat. You will have both brains and brawn so to speak. So, what do you say?"

Looking back at his Jack-Bot's half assembled body, the self proclaimed _Emperor of Darkness _scanned the worktable's surface, eyeing various gears and wires, his mind whirring on all cylinders as he rethought this proposition, this was **indeed **different than most of their deals they'd made in the past, he looked to the witch who waited rather irate for his answer. If she kept good on her word and didn't chose to just up and abandon him like all those other times, then maybe, just **maybe, **he could become an unstoppable force, a force to be reckoned with.

"Partners?" the Heylin witch purred, holding her hand out,

"Deal." Jack grinned, taking her hand, sealing their deal.

As the two latest partners released the other's hand, Wuya's smirk turned into a full-fledged savage grin that both alarmed and tantalized, showing off her pearly fangs as she looked at the boy before her, if Chase Young could take an apprentice then why couldn't she? Well, there had been Raimundo but he was different compared to Spicer.

"So, where do we start?" Jack asked, fists planted upon his waist, "Punching, kicking – punching?"

"Pace yourself Jack," Wuya hummed, "Your training will begin tomorrow."

With that, the witch studied her new charge's thin frame and pursed her lips as she thought of the long road ahead of them, he had little to no muscle on him, what muscle he _did _have was most likely due to the fact that he built his infuriating machines that just so happened to be just as useless as their creator. The fact that he _could _create machines proved that he did have some smarts within that empty skull of his therefore he could and **can **be molded into the perfect warrior, or as much of a warrior as _Jack Spicer _could be, at least he had _something _to back up the whole 'Genius' part.

* * *

I watched the entire 52 episodes over the span of three days, plus Xiaolin Chronicles, because I needed to remember what the characters were like and whatnot - over the course I became inspired and began writing today.

~ I hope you like this gift RAZRMotors13 ~


	2. Chapter 2

Finally decided to update the story with this chapter which just so happens to be longer than the first one, so I hope those of you who took an interest in my story will enjoy what I have created also my updates are sporadic at best, I'm usually doing other things and often forget, that or I'm helping out a new friend I've met on this site, she just so happens to have the most amazing stories.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

**Days Gone By: 2**

Sanguine irises were glazed with concentration as skilled, calloused digits expertly toyed with a metallic object with the same design as his goggles so upon finishing the task he'd set for himself, Jack grinned proudly; he spun in his chair to show Wuya his latest creation:

"Look Wuya! I made a Cat's Cradle!" he exclaimed proudly holding up a yo-yo, the witch gave him an unimpressed look causing the genius to sigh as he dropped the yo-yo, "_Fine."_

The Heylin witch scrutinized her disciple, watching as something shifted within the teenage boy, his earlier childish outburst forgotten as he took on a more malicious demeanor, eyes darkened, the teen placed the goggles over his red eyes and started his jetpack, hovering over the floor Wuya stood on,

"Do you have a plan?" Wuya questioned wryly,

"Of course," Jack rumbled, "Though I doubt I'll waste time in telling you what it is."

With that said, the Evil Genius took off, leaving the witch to her own devices which included going back to Chase who was undoubtedly wondering where she was now.

It had taken her an entire month of nonstop teaching and training to get the boy to where he was now and she took pride in what he had become, yes he had his moments like earlier but when concentrated he had a predatory aura to him and it was positively evil, and this was the first time he was going to face the Xiaolin Warriors and she couldn't be more _eager _to learn if her teachings had paid off.

**D-G-B**

Taking a cleansing breath of fresh air, Raimundo couldn't help the goofy smile that made itself at home upon his lips, the Xiaolin Warriors' resident Brazilian was currently sitting underneath a tree within the garden, simply enjoying the feel of his element as it offered a soothing sensation to the warm skin that was exposed, relishing in the feel of the summer breeze running through his hair, ruffling it oh so gently ~ he wasn't meditating _per se, _he was simply relaxing.

It had been a good whole week since they'd last seen any of the Heylin forces and a good month or so since they'd seen Jack, Raimundo wasn't sure if he actually counted as part of the Heylin side considering he was kinda _lame_, but that in itself was odd and put the others on edge, but him being who he was, took it as a blessing. What's more is the fact that they'd finished their chores and daily duties earlier than usual.

"Raimundo!" came Omi's accentuated voice, said Brazilian cracked an eye open to see Omi holding a basketball, "Do you wish to play the ball of basket with us?"

"I think you mean _basketball," _Raimundo corrected, shifting in his spot to get more comfortable, "And nah, I think I'll pass, besides, I'm more of a soccer type of guy myself."

"Very well," Omi concluded, "I will be dunking of the slams if you need me."

Raimundo's brows pinched together but decided to leave it be, listening as Omi's footsteps became nothing more than silence, making a little purring noise, he settled deeper into his comfortable position until an odd sensation was carried by the wind causing the Shoku leader to rise, it seemed the others _must have _sensed something as well for they were now making their way towards him,

"Is it just me, or do you guys feel that?" Raimundo questioned, looking in the direction of the Wu Vault,

"I feel it partner," Clay murmured, "And whatever it is _can't _be good."

"Let us check it out!"

The group of four running towards the Wu Vault just in time to spot Jack Spicer ready to open the vault, the pale teen obviously felt their presence for he let out an irritated sigh and turned to face them with an arched brow, arms crossing over his chest, the Shoku Warriors instantly getting into a fighting stance.

"Ah great," Jack groused, "Just when I thought I could slip in and slip out you _losers _show up."

"Surrender now, Jack Spicer!" Omi demanded, "Or suffer a humiliating defeat as usual!"

"I don't think so, Omi." Jack shook his head, "Jack-Bots."

Several bots burst through the brick walls of the vault without so much as a single dent or scratch upon their chassis, their new and upgraded look causing the monks to falter just a moment for the bots held their usual coloring except there was something edgier to their metal bodies, darker meanwhile Jack took a split second to enjoy the look that crossed the collective monks' features, before he gave the final command:

"Attack."

The metal contraptions avalanched the four monks before they could so much as utter a single word; Jack allowed a leer to cross his features before turning his attention to the vault, successfully opening it.

"Jack went into the vault!" Kimiko shouted out as she dodged a saw-blade aimed for her head,

"I will get him!" Omi responded as he jumped past a few bots only to be grabbed by a clawed hand that threw him against a wall,

Raimundo watching the smallest monk slide down the wall with a pained groan but before he could really do anything another Jack-Bot blocked his view - Jack continued pocketing the Wu within the burlap sack he had brought with him as he listened to the tenor of his Jack-Bots fighting the Xiaolin Losers in, lifting the corner of his lip into a smirk, he snatched the final Wu, the Shroud of Shadows, wrapping it around himself:

"Shroud of Shadows!" Jack ground out, the crimson-eyed teen disappearing from sight.

Exiting the vault, Jack caught sight of the battle and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride upon noting that his bots were surviving a lot longer than what was normal, now that he had the Shen-Gong-Wu he could study their properties and update his bots for the better, or worse considering he was on the side of evil, the teen began making his way towards the exit undisturbed.

Once a safe distance away from the temple, he pressed the recall button on his metal and leather wristband, his bots instantly receiving the order – Raimundo dodged a Jack-Bot as it swung it's bladed arms at him, following up with a roundhouse kick to the bot's head, kicking it clean off it chassis when the other bots began swarming out of the temple, thoroughly confusing the four warriors. Straightening himself up, Raimundo ran for the opened Wu Vault and frowned, Omi and the others were already inside,

"All of our Wu is gone!" came Kimiko's cry,

"Spicer." Raimundo snarled.

**D-G-B**

Placing the bagful of Wu upon his table, Jack instantly set to work, Wuya wouldn't be back until later which meant he had time to study some of the more useful Shen-Gong-Wu such as, the Two-Ton Tunic to bulk up his bots, placing the tunic upon the table, he studied it momentarily, it seemed like a normal tunic, so what made it special, he brought a magnifying glass up, taking a closer look at the fabrics that created it, it was normal fabric, pulling back, he placed a hand upon his chin:

"Two-Ton Tunic!" he shouted, the tunic bulking up, taking a look at the metal – magic, sighing, he realized he'd need Wuya, "I hope the old hag hurries."

"I heard that you insolent boy." said Witch hissed, causing him to jump,

"Wuya!?" Jack exclaimed, whirling to face her, "I – I didn't uh, didn't realize you'd be back so early."

"Obviously." the Heylin Witch sneered as she strolled towards the boy, "I see you successfully captured **all **the Shen-Gong-Wu from the Xiaolin Temple. Congratulations."

"I – thanks?" Jack frowned, turning to face the Two-Ton Tunic, "Listen, I've been thinking that I could use the Shen-Gong-Wu to help improve my bots, starting with the Two-Ton Tunic, to bulk them up, you know the whole, invincible armor jazz."

"But it has to do with magic," the witch finished, sitting upon the edge of the table,

"Yes, hence I need your opinion on this whole prospect."

"Perhaps you should use magic."

"But I don't _**know **_anything about magic." Jack hissed,

"This is why you need me."

"Obviously."

"Watch your tongue, boy." Wuya hissed,

Rolling his eyes, Jack crossed his arms over his chest, stepping off to the side while watching the witch inspect the materials set out before the duo with a critical eye – Wuya of course noticed his tense posture, she allowed a silky chuckle to escape her lips causing the teen to become more rigid than he was before.

"I have to say Jack," Wuya began as she picked up the Eye of Dashi, "I am _impressed _with how well you handled your little mission, and as much as it pains me to admit it but I have to give credit where credit is due," Jack arched a brow, "I'm proud of you. You have become an acceptable disciple."

"Okay, what do you want?" Jack groused, looking bemused, "You've been acting weird all day today, I hate it."

"I am merely expressing how pleased I am with your progress."

"_Right." _the teen muttered as he grabbed a hold of the Ruby of Ramses, just in case, "So, you think you can work with what we got?"

"Of course, Jackie." Wuya hummed as she sent a green spark shooting past the teen's nose and into the chest of a nearby Jack-Bot, Jack glared at her before the Jack-Bot suddenly bulked up causing him to blink, "It is mere child's play for a witch such as myself."

"Then why couldn't we have done this sooner?" he questioned suspiciously,

"Because, Jack my dear boy, you were a still just a foolish child then." Wuya stated, "It would have all been for naught if I had done something of this caliber back then."

"You speak as if it were years ago." Jack snorted, "Although, if I was a _fool _back then, what am I now?"

"A young man ready to take over the world." the witch smirked as green lightening sparked all across the _lair._

Jack watched with an amused expression, the old part of his mind telling him to let out a girlish scream and duck for cover, but now, now the fear was replaced with a devilish smirk.

**D-G-B**

"We **need **to track down Jack and get the Wu back!" Raimundo exclaimed,

"Now, now Raimundo," Omi began in that condescending tone one would use on a child, "We will find Spicer once we have finished our training."

"Yeah, Rai," Kimiko added, "It's just Jack, how much harm could he possibly do?"

"I-," Raimundo paused, they were right but a small part of his brain told him to get a move on **NOW!**

_**GONG! GONG! GONG!**_

All four jumped at the noise followed by the sudden rushing about by the older monks, Dojo soon found his way to the four monks, the little dragon already out of breath.

"What's going on, Dojo?" Clay was the first to ask,

"I – there, there's a large army of giant bots heading our way!" he shouted, arms waving about in a panic,

"Jack Spicer." Raimundo snarled, his upper lip curling back in disdain,

"That's right!" Dojo exclaimed, "He, he doesn't look like he's playing around this time! C'mon!"

The four humans followed after the small dragon as he led the way to the front of the temple where he pointed a clawed finger towards the horizon where a large metallic mass was marching towards the temple, crimson optics glowing dangerously, claws flexing, as if _itching _to fight.

"We're gonna need some help." Kimiko murmured,

Loud booms sounded off, each a second behind the first, the Xiaolin Dragons couldn't help but gawk as metallic cannonballs arced through the air before plummeting towards them as the army continued marching forth:

"_**RUN!"**_

Everyone scattered as the five cannonballs landed where they had just been, everything fell silent just before a large metallic arm appeared from one of the cannonballs, followed by another arm, a leg, another leg, and a head, there stood five robots standing tall against the skies.

"We can take them." Raimundo assured as he grabbed the grip of his Wudai Weapon, sharing looks with the rest of the team who nodded in confirmation.

The bots seemed to be scanning the area until they heard a shout:

"_**Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula, wind!"**_

Two bots were taken out by a large funnel causing the other three to look a little too late:

"_**Longhorn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, earth!"**_

The rest of the bots were taken out just as the army was now at the walls of the temple, Jack jumped from the palm of one of the towering giants, landing with unusual grace, Wuya now at his side,

"I see I didn't collect _all _the Shen-Gong-Wu," he muttered thoughtfully as he saw the warriors with their elemental weapons, "Oh well, I don't think it'll be much of a loss, for me that is."

"What do you want Jack!?" Kimiko growled, in defensive position with the other three,

"Just your surrender, nothing special." Jack grinned maliciously, "So we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"We will _**NEVER **_surrender, Spicer!" Omi shouted, stepping forth, "_**You **_will be the one who is hard by the end of this battle!"

Everyone took on a flushed look, minus Omi; Raimundo slapped a hand to his mouth trying to stifle the bubbling laughter causing his cheeks to puff out, Clay looked genuinely abashed as he tipped the rim of his hat over his eyes, Kimiko looked vaguely disgusted, Dojo hid himself underneath Clay's hat, Jack seemed torn between busting a gut and being mortified, while Wuya looked startled by what had just come from the young monk's mouth.

"Um?" Jack finally spoke, "I'm not sure how to respond to that so I'm just going to attack you guys now. Jack-Bots, attack!"

The monstrous metal bots began moving startling the warriors into action as the four held close and readied themselves for the battle just as the older monks joined in for the fight.

* * *

Okay I wasn't sure how to word the ending part which is just _**blah**_but for now this will suffice.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the long absence of updates, but I've been working on my most popular story by far with 117 reviews. It was fun to write

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Days Gone By 3**

Black boots with straps thudded down a large grandiose hall, a tattered train of black cloth belonging to a long overcoat followed after along with three vicious looking bots floating after their master and creator, acting as guards.

"Jack-Bot 109, bring up the video feed from the troops in France." a large holographic screen began floating next to the broad shouldered teen, displayed on the screen was a couple of bots enforcing their master's rule, "So we have France, huh? Bring up the video feeds in Russia, Germany, and China." the screen divided into three, each screen showing said countries, "We have China and we're close to gaining Germany, Russia's still going strong. I didn't want to do this, but it seems we'll have to send the heavier powered models out there. Jack-Bot 91 remind me to buffer the heavy powered models before they head out."

"Sir," Jack-Bot 139 began,

"What is it?"

"Ashley 'Katnappe' Barnes is currently at the gates."

"Ugh, what does SHE want?"

"Unknown."

"Great." Jack groused, "Can't she see I'm trying to take over the world?" he stopped before a large window revealing the dark outer world beyond his palace, eyes glued on the girl's distant figure, "Let her in, but keep an eye on her."

"Yes, sir." Jack-Bot 139 relayed the message.

"Now let's go see what she wants."

Continuing his walk, Jack kept his eyes trained on the hall ahead where it would soon connect with the main hall leading towards the den. It had been an entire month since the showdown between his forces and the Xiaolin Monks, long story short, he and Wuya had won, and spectacularly so! Speaking of which, Wuya was somewhere within the large palace, the teen just didn't know where exactly, not that he really cared; he had his Jack-Bots to keep him company as well as handle the invasion.

Entering the foyer, he spotted Ashley sitting prettily upon one of the many couches he'd had his bots set up for waiting guests . . . not that he had many.

"What do you want, Ashley?"

"Ah, Jack ~ it's so good to see you again ~ !"

"Again. What do you want?" Jack crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm kinda busy."

"Oh ~ ? With what? According to the teen magazines, you're still single. Did you know they voted you the _hottest bad boy _of the year?"

"I-I'm in t-teen magazines?!" Jack spluttered a small splash of blush painting his cheeks before regaining his cool, "Look, I . . . you don't need to know what I'm doing!"

"Why?"

"Because it's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know! That's why!"

"Okay, okay." Ashley held her hands out, "Cool your jets. I'm here because a few friends and I are heading to Catatonia Land and a good friend of mine is interested in you so she wanted me to ask you to come along . . . ," she eyed Jack critically, "I don't see why though." she hummed thoughtfully, Jack rolled his eyes at the girl's rambling, "Sure you're voice is a little deeper, you've grown a little taller, gained a few muscles here and there, not to mention you know how to fight, AND you got the whole _bad boy _image thing going for you, but I still see you as that dorky kid."

"Done?" Jack groused, Ashley shrugged, "Good. Because I need you to tell this friend of yours something . . . I'M. NOT. INTERESTED. I got an entire EMPIRE to run and a WORLD that needs conquering! I can't go running around like some loser teenager!"

"Whatever." Ashley rolled her eyes, hip cocked, "Talk about 'don't kill the messenger'. I can see TEEN MAGAZINE HEADLINES now . . . Jack Spicer, Loner and Heart-Breaker."

"I am not a LONER."

"Oh yeah?" Ashley challenged, "Do you have any friends?"

"I uh . . . no." Jack frowned, "But that doesn't mean I'm lonely! I got my Jack-Bots here!"

"What about Wuya?"

"She's . . . !" Jack hesitated, "Somewhere." frowning a little more, the crimson eyed teen began rethinking his relationships, he REALLY didn't have anyone, his parents saw him as some sort of monster, abandoned him, Wuya was like a caretaker and she seemed fond of him, but she was always gone, doing her own thing . . . the closest thing he had to friends were either his allies who constantly stabbed him in the back or the Xiaolin Monks who were now imprisoned underneath the palace, "Leave."

"Excuse me?"

"I said LEAVE!" Jack pointed viciously towards the door, "NOW!"

"All right, all right!" Ashley began making her way for the exit, "PMS much?"

Glaring after the girl and hearing the front door slam shut, Jack turned his attention back towards the main hall and found it to be extremely . . . empty . . . he felt his shoulders slump a little in defeat.

They DID say it was lonely at the top, but WAS he lonely?

How do you know if you're lonely?

Wasn't he alone all his life?

So what's the difference?

Maybe he didn't HAVE to be lonely. Yeah! He could find himself an _Evil Empress _to his _Evil Emperor,_ Ashley said the teenagers thought he was hot so he could EASILY have anyone he wanted! But the thing was . . . WHO did he want? Ashley's friend was out of the picture for obvious reasons. He didn't want to go OUT and find someone. He wanted someone close by. The Xiaolin Monks!

**D-G-B**

"_Reports from Germany have come in, they have lost to their metal foes as the Evil Emperor's forces continue swarming the European countries."_

"Man! This SUCKS!" Raimundo cried out, pulling at his hair, "We FAILED everyone and they don't even know we let them down!"

"I know what you mean." Kimiko sighed, sitting against the wall of their sterile white prison, arms wrapped around her knees, "I feel so bad."

"Not to mention Jack Spicer has left this whimsical box in here to remind us of our most SHAMEFUL failure." Omi said, watching the images on the TV flash, "It is like he is rubbing pepper in our injuries!"

"It's a TV Omi!" Raimundo exclaimed,

"I think you mean _rubbing salt in our wounds." _Clay corrected,

"Yes, yes." Omi waved the two off before sighing, "If only Master Fung were here."

At the mention of their late master, Dojo broke out into tears, Kimiko scooping up the dragon into her arms as she glared at Omi who flushed from embarrassment, Raimundo slapping the back of his head.

"Nice going, Omi."

"I am most sorry Dojo." Omi apologized, rubbing the back of his head, "I forgot . . . ,"

"No, no." Dojo waved a clawed hand at him as he sniffed, "It's okay, I know you didn't mean to . . . ."

"How long have we been in here?" Raimundo sighed, "Feels like it's been YEARS."

"I'd say a month." Clay answered as he studied the time stamp on the TV encased behind a thick sheet of glass none of them could crack,

"GAH! THIS IS **SO **DEPRESSING!" Raimundo shouted, "Hey Jack! Have a little humanity and turn this thing off! I know you can hear me! JACK!"

"Raimundo, please!" Kimiko snapped, covering her ears, "Yelling won't help anything!"

"Then what will!?" Raimundo whirled on the girl, "We've been sitting in here for an entire MONTH and all the contact we have is with each other, the stupid TV, or the stupid bot that brings the chow!"

"And we've already tried everything we could to bust outta here." Clay added,

"Thanks for reminding us Cowboy." Raimundo growled, "As if we don't have the stupid TV reminding us of our failure now we have YOU telling us that everything we tried has failed."

"I'm TRYING to be helpful." Clay growled back, the two boys glaring one another down,

"You have a funny way of showing it, all you've done is sit in your stupid corner!"

"And what have you done, Rai!?" Kimiko challenged, "All you do is complain!"

"Oh! And you don't!?"

"Friends, please." Omi began, "We must not fight one another! Master Fung would be most displeased with us!"

Dojo began crying again, the three older monks turned on Omi with glares of their own.

"Ah ~ don't you love it when friends fight?" a voice hummed, "I know I do."

Everyone turned to the source to find Jack standing in the entryway of their sterile white prison with two bots flanking his sides, he wore a nearly manic smile.

"Jack Spicer, what are you doing here!?" Omi exclaimed,

"Still dramatic, aren't we Omi." Jack grinned, "I just dropped by to see how my favorite prisoners were doing. So, how are you?"

"What do you want?" Kimiko openly glaring at Jack causing his grin to widen,

"Oh nothing ~ I just came to tell one of you that you will be accompanying me upstairs and will live in the palace by my side."

"Like we'd willingly do that." Raimundo spat, he saw Jack's eyes train on him,

"You won't have a choice."

"I won't go without a fight." Kimiko warned,

"Oh Kimiko, cockiness doesn't suit you."

"Wha . . . ?" Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo blinked, Omi didn't get it.

"So who's the unlucky cowboy you're taking?" Clay growled, getting over his initial shock,

"Definitely not you country bumpkin." Jack snickered, he turned his attention to Rai who felt a shiver of fear run down his spine, "The one I want has pretty amazing eyes, a boyish charm, and I know he'll look GREAT at my side. Not to mention he's a pretty good fighter."

"All of those things are true Jack Spicer," Omi began, all eyes falling on him, "But flattery will not get you anywhere for I refuse to go."

"He's talking about Raimundo there buddy." Dojo whispered,

"Oh . . . WHAT!?" Omi cried out, "Why not me!?"

"Yeah! Why NOT him!? I mean, I'm flattered, really, I am . . . but that's not the point!" Raimundo added, "Chase Young wanted him! CHASE YOUNG! Which means Omi must be something special! I'm just nobody!"

"And why NOT me!?" Kimiko huffed, hands on her hips, "Am I not good enough!?"

"Looks like we're not wanted, big guy." Dojo said as he wrapped himself around Clay's shoulder, "Thank goodness."

"Yeah, I hear you partner."

Arching a brow at the three monks currently trying to get him to see their points and arguing amongst themselves, he raised a hand to his Jack-Bots.

"Fetch Raimundo for me."

"Yes, sir." the two bots advanced in the room, the three breaking up their argument causing Raimundo to yelp as he was picked up by the arms,

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't I get a say in this!" Raimundo yelped as he was dragged towards the door,

"Rai!" Kimiko called out,

"You will not take our friend!" Omi shouted,

Before the four could do anything to help their friend, something stopped them, they saw one of the bots using the Ruby of Ramses Shen-Gong-Wu ability WITHOUT said talisman . . . the group had little chance to see their friend as the door shut with what felt like a final farewell.

"Let me go!" Raimundo snapped as he struggled against the hard grasp the robots had on him, "What makes you think I'll listen to anything you say!?"

"You will if you want your family to continue living."

"W-What?"

"You heard me." Jack turned on his heel to level Raimundo with a look, "I chose you which means you are now MINE. You are not allowed to go outside or anywhere else for that matter without an escort, an escort **I **choose. If you do not have an escort you will be killed along with that family of yours AND your friends. Am I understood?"

Sneering, Raimundo glared at the older teen with hate, grudgingly he nodded, "Yes."

"Good." Jack hummed as he grabbed the Brazilian's chin, their eyes locked momentarily before the older boy moved in, pressing a kiss on the younger's lips causing him to still in shock, smirking, Jack began walking again, "You will be sleeping in my room, dinner will be ready in 5 hours."

* * *

Their first KISS! AH! I COULD JUST SQUEAL (even if it was kinda forced)!


	4. Chapter 4

I am so, SO sorry it's taken me so long to update this but I've been busy with my other story which is now going to be re-done which means I'll have a little more time for my other stories such as THIS one :D !

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

**Days Gone By: 4**

Feeling more than satisfied with how he'd handled things with his new _Empress, _Jack turned the volume up louder than what was necessary as he started on perfecting the motherboard he'd been working on . . . until he felt a shift in the air, frowning, the red eyed teen turned on his heel and sent his screwdriver flying through the air with deadly accuracy. The tool imbedding itself within the plaster of the wall, Wuya's carmine hair falling back in to place, a malicious smirk was beginning to tug on the witch's painted lips.

"Is that any way to greet your mentor Jack?"

Narrowing his eyes at the woman, Jack rest his lower back against his workshop table, arms folding over his chest, "Maybe you shouldn't be sneaking around behind my back." a green light caught his attention, his red eyes flitting towards his Jack-Bot who gave a quick bow before heading out the room, "Next time I may aim a little more to the right."

"Normally you WOULD have." Wuya counters. Jack realizing she knows something is up, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No." he turns his back on her, grabbing a tool at random, "I just didn't want to risk killing the one who I owe my success to."

Silence.

"You have become a more than competent villain, Jack," Wuya began, he could imagine her strolling towards him with a predatory grace, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, "And while you may be able to fool others with your lies, I, for one, know when you're lying." she spun the 18 year old around, forcing him to stare into her eyes, "WHAT are you hiding from me?"

It's a demand. A demand Jack feels no obligation to answer. Snorting, he swipes the witch's hands from his shoulders and sidesteps her entirely, he moves to the shelves line with various books and mimics looking over them.

"What I do in my spare time is of no use to you."

"It IS when it involves a Xiaolin MONK." Wuya hisses.

Jack pauses, hand outstretched towards a book, he hears the air crackle as Wuya draws closer and closer. The Evil Emperor can soon feel the witch's overwhelming presence, he lets his hand drop to his side, clenched tightly into a fist.

"So what are you going to do."

"Nothing. I'm sure you have it under control," Wuya starts, "But what I want to know is WHY the Dragon of Wind is out of the cells and in YOUR private room."

"Tch." Jack levels a glare at a nearby wall, "Even if I WANTED to tell you, you wouldn't understand."

Wuya reels at the teen's admission, she's momentarily perplexed but decides on not pushing the boy, "Very well. When dinner is done I would like to be called upon."

"You actually want to EAT together?" Jack puffs, glad the witch brushed past the subject, "That's a first."

"There is a first for everything my dear boy."

With that she disappears in a mist of green smoke, leaving Jack to mull over the multiple possibilities of her parting words.

**D-G-B**

Huffing and puffing, Raimundo stumbles back from the window as sparks fly from the metal grid protecting the glass. Licking his lips, he drags his arm over his forehead, ridding himself of the sweat that began to collect upon his brow. Dropping the bar he'd found while digging through Jack's possessions, the Brazilian falls on his rear, he looks to the bot floating idly in the corner of the room, its eerie presence a reminder that he was a _prisoner _in this . . . the fact the thing didn't really bother stopping him when he took the metal bar to the window showed how secure the metal contraption was in the idea that Raimundo had little to no chance of breaking through.

Huffing, he lies on his back, arms and legs spread, "How many times was that?"

"That was your 78th attempt, Empress."

"Empress?" Raimundo mouths, face scrunching up at the title, "Listen here BOT," he sits up glaring at the robo-butler, "I TOLD you I'm a BOY, my NAME is RAIMUNDO, and I'm NOT Jack's _Empress. _How many times do I have to TELL you?"

"I'm sorry Empress, but all Jack-Bots are under strict orders to refer to you as our _Empress _by our Emperor."

"_GAH!"_

Throwing his hands up the teen gets to his feet and grabs the metal bar with more force than necessary, fixing his grip on the object, he glares at the metal grid. He was going to escape one way or another. Charging the window, he raises the bar above his head and moves to strike when the clicking of the door unlocking stalls his movements, the momentum sending him sliding into the grate.

_SLAM!_

Groaning, Raimundo finds himself lying flat on his back, he maneuvers his body to look at the doorway where he finds Jack propped against the doorframe, an amused expression on his face. Frowning, the Xiaolin Dragon sits up rubbing his head.

"For a Xiaolin Monk, you're not exactly quiet."

"What do you want NOW Spicer?"

"Well," Jack begins, walking in to the room, he sits on the foot of the bed, "I think we should get to know each other more since we're going to be sleeping together," Raimundo flinches at the double meaning, "I mean it's pretty obvious you're not going to be leaving any time soon." he grabs the iron pipe, he studies it momentarily before tossing it javelin style into the closet, he turns to the tanned teen sitting on the floor, "So what do you say, _Rai _~ ?"

"I say go to hell." Rai hisses, refusing to look at the older teen.

Jack only laughs, he presses a button on his watch causing a large holographic screen to pop up before the Shoku leader. It was real time news coverage on what was happening in the European countries. There were fires, panic, people fleeing while their armies tried to hold their ground against waves of ginormous, vicious looking Jack-Bots slowly making their way towards the stronghold:

"Isn't THIS what you would consider hell?" Jack watches Raimundo's whole body tense, he grins as he slithers towards the tense teen, he places his hands on Raimundo's shoulders and leans close until his mouth is near the Brazilian's ear, "I think we're already there. In fact," he feels Raimundo shaking, "I happen to be the EMPEROR."

An enraged shout escapes the Shoku leader as he twists his body and tackles Jack to the ground, the latter falling on his back, hitting his head on the ground, he can feel a weight settle on his stomach. Seeing the uncontrollable rage on the other boy's features, Jack offers a crazed smile as he rushes to sit up, their faces mere inches away from one another, without warning, he wraps his arms around Raimundo's body, effectively trapping his own arms, he twists their bodies until he gains the upper hand. The Jack-Bot moves forward in an attempt to help his creator only for Jack to wave it off.

Looking back to his _Empress _Jack can't help the grin that splits his face in half, their position is _compromising _at best, with him hovering over the younger, his arms placed on either side of the teen's head and one of Raimundo's legs hitched on his hip and hands fisted into his jacket, bunching it up in the front. It really IS something.

"Good to know that you still haven't lost that bravado of yours, I like it ~ ."

"Screw you." Raimundo spits, he's glaring angrily at the pale teen.

Jack only laughs, "Oh in due time, for now a dinner date will do ~ ."

Raimundo's tense, his green eyes flicking from his own red eyes to that of the Jack-Bot hovering menacingly to their side, he looks much like a trapped animal would. Licking his lips, he pulls back to settle most of his weight on the balls of his feet, this movement capturing the Shoku leader's attention.

"What time is it Jack-Bot 121?"

"It is only 3:21 PM sir."

"Not even time for dinner." Jack muses, he looks to Rai, "Care to join me for a little stroll?"

Raimundo can only huff through his nose, while Jack is openly laughing, grinning, and _joking _with him, his body is coiled, ready to strike if the need arises. A predator. Not wanting to test his luck any further, what with openly trying to escape, attempting an attack on the guy, and generally being his snarky self, he nods begrudgingly.

"Great." Jack rises, offering Raimundo a hand, "This way we'll get to know each other."

Raimundo studies Jack's gloved hand, he pushes it away and helps himself. This wasn't going to be like any other battle he's faced before, it was going to be one that required something different.

"Oh and before I forget, Wuya will be joining us at dinner."

"Wuya?" Raimundo frowns, "How is it a _date _if there's a third wheel?"

Its only after the words leave his mouth that he realizes what he's said, he sucks in a breath as if it would take back what he'd said, but it's too late, Jack is giving him a simpering grin.

"Disappointed ~ ?"

"N-no!" Raimundo hisses, "It was just a question!"

Jack's grin widens, Raimundo wants to hit the guy again, until he sees the perplexed expression the redhead wears, "To be honest, I hadn't really expected her to show up at all."

"And?"

Jack shrugs, "Be careful around her is all I'm saying. She's always got an ulterior motive."

Raimundo snorts, "She's not the one trying to make me their _Empress."_

Jack laughs again, "At least I let you know what I want."

"_Still." _Raimundo grumbles under his breath.

* * *

Aww, they're getting along . . . I think :-P .

It's been a while so this chapter may be a little on the short side because I'm trying to get a feel for the story.


End file.
